The Dare
by Magicant257
Summary: It all started out as an innocent dare. For Lucas to be in Bowser's room in a princess peach dress. But what happens when that innocent dare turns into a full ledge test of love and commitment? What's this about Ness and Dedede! And what's this about a Lucario and a Charizard Ganging up On Lucas! This story is full of thrills,chills,and plenty of yaoi to keep you on your toes!
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: Sorry but I had to update chapter 1**

It was an ordinary day in the smash mansion. The sun wasn't shining too bright and it wasn't too cloudy. It was quite boring, especially for our two boys Lucas and Ness.

"UGH! There's absolutely positively without a doubt nothing to do in this house! There's no scheduled fights for us today. And it's super lame for people our age to be playing outside." He exclaimed to Lucas

Lucas began to say "Y-yeah your right 13 and 14 year olds usually don't play outside like that…I mean we could play baseball bu-""No. Baseball isn't allowed in smash anymore. Not ever since the baseball bashing of 97." Ness interrupted.

"True…We could play truth or dare." Lucas suggested. "W-well….if it's just us playing then it's pretty boring but with more friends it's pretty awesome!, Let's see if Toon Link and Ice Climbers would wanna do that kind of junk with us!" He exclaimed happily as he now wasn't bored but excited! He grabbed Lucas hand and ran out the door.

Pushing past several smashers and taking the elevator up one floor Lucas and Ness were now at Toon link's and Ice Climbers door! The boy Knocked repeatedly and quite obnoxiously as he bellowed "TOON LINK!

With a few steps heard Toon link answered the door with an unamused look. "What is it Ness? You forgot another Mr. Saturn in here again? He said in a monotone tired type of voice.

Ness Blushed of embarrassment and said "No I wanted to ask if you and the ice climbers would play truth or dare with us." He chirped happily.

Toon link's face brightened up instantly as he said "Sure, Sure come on in!"

He opened the door wide enough for the two to get in before closing it. Toon link then went over to the ice climbers and got them to sit down.

"Ok so who's going first?" Toon link asked. Ness grew a deliciously evil dare for the blonde.

"I nominate Lucas." Ness said with a shit eating grin. Lucas gave ness a very irritated look but his look turned into shocked as everyone in the circle basically said what ness said! "Ok Ok so it's decided, Lucas you're first. Truth or dare?" Toon link stated.

Lucas's emotions were on fire right now as he was conflicted. He could choose the safe route and lie on a stupid question any of them have and pick truth….but he didn't want to seem like one of those wimps who choose truth every time. So Lucas took a deep exhale and said with a bit of timidity to his voice "D-dare?"

Ness then boldly stood up proudly and looked down at a nervous Lucas. "Lucas. I dare you to dress up in Princess Peach's Dress and Go in Bowser's room. You have to stay in their for 20 minutes."

The whole room erupted in Laughter as Lucas Just now crumpled and turned his back from everyone. He was extremely embarrassed! They then picked him up and gave him the dress as he went in the bathroom and changed. He came out and accidently gave a twirl! The kids laughed as they opened the door to let him go to bowser's room. Anxiety crept its way into Lucas's heart as he walked to the king's room. He felt plenty of the other smashers staring at him. And he heard some snickers also. The boy then went in the elevator as it rose to the third room. He then got out and walked a bit more before turning a left and there was the room! The Bowser emblem sticked onto the door… He knew he couldn't just stare at that emblem all day so he went in. To be honest Lucas had a small crush on bowser upon first seeing him in the tournament. But he mostly never talked to him due to the fact that he was CONSTANTLY with ness and the other heroes. But here he was now. Now placing his trembling hand on the door knob he slowly opened the door. His heart was thumping ferociously! He saw Bowser wasn't in the room… He huffed a little sigh of relief. But as he looked around seeing the framed pics of bowser in the room some looked VERRY suggestive. In fact he looked quite…_**hot**_

The smoky smell of bowser entered Lucas's nose and as he took a whiff That's what put the cherry on top. Lucas looked down as his dress now had a bulge! H-he was having a boner! "D-dead puppies, Burnt Omelets, REALLY old sagging ladies…" The boy murmured to himself as he shut his eyes tightly. Then to make matters worse Bowser was in the room! He was just in the shower! He came out from the steam with a big towel around his waist and groin. "W-WHAAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE PRINCESS'S CLOTHES BLONDIE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THOSE CLOTHES!" Lucas then stammered on how's it was a dare. The King Glared at the boy in disdain as he was babbling on about it...Bowser merely looked the boy up and down. But that mere peek turned into the king checking out the blonde. He looked at the boy's slim and curvy figure. And his slight pink blush to his cheeks…It was…attractive! In fact it may have been turning him on. But as he looked he now noticed something…The boy's member was lifting the dress up! He gave a hearty chuckle. And Lucas then stopped looking confused. The King gently took the boy's seemingly tiny hand compared to the kings as he brought the boy over to sit on his bed. He patted on a spot next to him. The King then looked Lucas in his blue eyes. They looked a bit nervous…Meanwhile the boy looked into the king's Big red eyes They screamed confidence and it turned him on A LOT. Bowser then began to say "Lucas…What's wrong with your…you know what." He said still staring. Lucas replied saying "W-well…I um….I kinda….sorta…" He trailed off and looked away from him blushing even harder. He then said in a tiny squeak "You kinda turn me on…" With that revealed Bowser whipped Lucas around and picked his head up with his thumb. He then asked in a gruff tone "Lucas. Would you be my new Princess peach?" Lucas gave another involuntary blush but he nodded yes. With that said Bowser pulled Lucas into a passionate kiss! Bowser's mouth was a tad bit hot but it didn't reek of anything bad in fact there was a faint hint of mint? This turned the boy on even more as he tried dominating but instantly was known by body language and as the king pushed his weight towards the boy Lucas leaned more back and let him take control. Lucas gave a little moan and squeak but he pushed off a bit. Panting he said "S-sorry I have to go back and finish the truth or dare with my friends. _**But I will be back later." **_He said in a seductive tone as he quickly scampered out the room. His dress was a bit mangled now but he could care less as he made it back to Toon link and ice climbers' room." "Wow Luke you were gone for a long time! Toon Link exclaimed. "I was just having a little fun..." Lucas stated. But Lucas's definition of "Fun" Was way off of Toon link's...

**Author's Note: Chapter 1 needed a HUGE edit. Only one other chapter and that's Chapter 2. So tell me did ya like the chapter or no? Review!**


	2. Some Pk Loving

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I DON'T OWN SMASH BROS**

It was several hours later from that truth or dare game and now everyone was departing.

"See Ya Later Toon link!" Ness said walking out with mascara on and a marker mustache. "See ya later!" Both Toon Link and The Ice Climbers Said With Pink Hair. Lucas said his goodbyes in his princess peach dress as they walked back to their rooms. Ness sighed as he was back in their room and he said "WOW today was an awesome day!" He said taking a rag and wiping off the mascara. And as he changed into his pj's he asked Lucas "Aren't you going to change out of that dress?" "Nah I think I'll sleep in it tonight it's rather comfortable…." Lucas lied to the hatted boy as personally Bowser would find it REALLY erotic if he was in that dress. "Whatever man…." Ness said jumping into bed and turning out the lights. Lucas also hopped into bed. He planned to fake sleep and leave when Ness was in deep sleep. But even before a few minutes passed. Lucas saw the door slowly creep opened and a large figure was at the door. Lucas really couldn't see it well but he saw the outline and it could have been any big smasher! Like donkey Kong, or Dedede, or…..Bowser. As the figure stomped over to Lucas in a single swipe Lucas was held bridal style and out the room with the door being closed surprisingly lightly. "When they got into the light Lucas saw it was Bowser! "B-bowser?" he muttered but stayed quiet until they got into the room. "As Lucas was put down Lucas asked "Did you just kidnap me?!" He said in a wild blush. He immediately got hard again! "I couldn't stay away from my princess any longer." He said giving Lucas a kiss to the hand. Lucas gave a slight moan and blush in the process. As Bowser looked at Lucas trim little figure it turned him on more than any other princess on that mansion would! And besides they all either don't want men or already taken. So Bowser took it upon himself and hoisted Lucas onto the bed and laid him down. From there they made out tongues fighting tongues with Bowser's winning of course. As the make out session became more and more intense Lucas decided to throw a blanket over each other and continue. "O-Ow!" he said as he felt down his privates "Did I pee something sticky?!" he said as He touched the tip of his penis to see that clear sticky substance. "N-no that's your body preparing to….do it." Bowser explained as he blushed a tad bit. "S-so do you want to do I-""HEYY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU FIEND!" Ness basically yelled as he busted in the room. Both of their heads swiped over to see ness right there "B-bowser why would you rape Lucas?!" he said grabbing Lucas hand and taking him out. Lucas stammered as he tried to tell ness well….HE LIKED IT! But Lucas timidity got in the way of him getting to…Frick frack with the king!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Decided to make this a chapter series due to the overwhelming amount of views and visitors 99 views and 88 visitors. REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE THEM


	3. Ness In Love!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_**some reviewer left a NASTY review. And No Bowser in this chapter And I DON'T OWN SMASH BROS **_

It was the next day from that incident with Ness bursting in and taking Lucas out. So Ness met with toon link to talk about what happened…

"HE WHAT?!" Toon link gasped covering his mouth it was agape and in COMPLETE shock. "Yeah Bowser raped Lucas…" Ness said. "It was terrible! He literally swiped Lucas up from his bed!" "I saw almost everything!" "Except for when they went in the room. I came in when Bowser was finishing up." Ness said with a sheer look of disdain.

As Ness was explaining Lucas appeared and said "Ness…We need to talk." With that Ness hushed him and said with a grim look "We don't need to talk about what happened Lucas. That turtle will never hurt you again." Lucas just then lowered his head and rubbed his temples. The more ness talked about the king being some sex crazed rapist and the more he tried to make Lucas seem….well a victim! Lucas tugged Ness's arm rather roughly as he dragged him to their room

"O-O-Ow!" He said as Lucas threw ness in. While Lucas was timid he wasn't afraid to hurt someone if they hurt him or his friends. Emotionally or Physical. "Look Ness…Well….Errm…uh….." Lucas tugged at his collar and looked all around the room not once looking ness in the face. "I didn't get raped. I kind of…sort of…let him do it because….I like him….more than a friend."

Ness's face looked pure terror at hearing what his friend was literally telling him! "Y-you're in love with b-bows-." Ness ran to the nearest trash can and retched for a good minute. "Why would you even?"

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT NESS!" Lucas said sliding down now he was crying to himself from embarrassment of telling ness ESPECIALLY if he was going to just throw up.

"I-Im sorry but how is it my fault?" Ness stated giving the boy a confused glare.

"**YOU** were the one who decided to nominate first for the truth or dare, **YOU **were the one who made the dare!" Lucas said clenching a fist.

All Ness could do was stare at Lucas for a good while before saying "Come here Luke." He said waving a hand his way

Lucas obliged and went over to where ness was.

"Listen Lucas. You can't tell anyone this…..but I kind of have a crush on Dedede…" Lucas face went from mad to surprise real quickly!

"Y-Y-You like Dedede?" Lucas asked a little surprised on this new information.

"Well yeah….you see one day it was a multi man smash between me and 5 other brawlers. It was getting pretty heated as people threw gooey bombs, Smart bombs, Bumpers, ALL of those items they were flinging it. It was nearing the end and 3 people were out. And all left was me, Dedede, and Kirby. As Kirby was blew out by dedede's jet hammer move thingy. The pressure knocked the king back and as I planned to smash the king out as he lost balance…..I was too slow and he fell on top of me before I could even do it! And at that moment of being heated from fighting all the endorphins releasing from my body at that moment of having the king on top of me it felt….nice. And fact it rather turned me on for some strange reason! I mean I never really even acknowdlged the king or talk to him as much while in the smash mansion but now if I try to talk to him he just blushes a bit turns away and ignores me!."

"And that's how and why I like Dedede." Ness explained He was blushing a tad bit and tugging at his shorts

"I-I-I Feel for you…." Lucas said patting his back.

Lucas then hatched a plan! "What if I helped you get Dedede?"

"H-how?" he said covering his now red face.

Ness you're going to need to make your best steak and look you're sexiest. I'll do the rest.

And with that Lucas went off to check on bowser before he helped Ness with his Dedede situation…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Review, Review, and Review! If you do it at least have the balls to do it off guest : D Anyways even though I fought through exhaustion to do this it was a labor of love **** BTW 183 VIEWS! KEEP IT UP GUYS :D **


	4. Smiles and Tears

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN SMASH BROS!

Lucas sped down the hall and knocked on bowser's door. *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "Bowser are you there?!" He bellowed.

Ike who was walking down the hall to go to the living room heard Lucas pounding at the king's door.

"Lucas?" He asked eyeing the boy in the process as he was confused at why he was at the king's door!

Lucas whipped around upon hearing Ike's voice. "Y-yes Ike?" He asked as a deep feeling of embarrassment overcame the blonde

"The king isn't in his room….all the bad guys are probably in the living room," Ike said pointing towards that way.

"Thanks Ike!" Lucas said running off as he went to the living room *Now I can kill two birds with one stone if ALL the villains are in the living room!* Lucas thought as he went in the elevator and went to the ground floor of the mansion.

As the elevator slid down and opened Lucas walked out and paced from the kitchen to the living room.

As Lucas of course saw Bowser and the rest of the villains he was about to make himself noticed until Ganondorf stated…"So Bowser I heard you gone shota now!" Ganondorf said snickering

"Shota?! What's' that anime gibberish?!" Bowser asked giving ganon a glare

"Well….Shota is when someone is attracted to young boys," Dedede explained rubbing the back of his hat with a gloved hand

Bowser's face turned into a beet red upon hearing this. "NO WAY WHERE DID YOU GET THIS IDEA GANONDORK!?" he said angrily stomping a foot.

"Toon Link told me, he said you and Lucas made out." He said with a smug shit eating grin.

The king pushed the king away and said "No that isn't true! Blondie is too weak for me! And besides I only love princess peach!" He said with an angered look.

With Lucas seeing that statement he went up to the king and said "B-bowser wait I though-""AAAH! Shut it blondie there's nothing between us nothing." He said giving the boy and icy glare before pushing him away.

At that moment a whirlpool of emotions came over on the boy each pouring fuel on it until that last emotion betrayal came and set his heart on fire!

*WHAM!* was the sound that was made as Lucas punched bowser across the face! Everyone in the room looked shocked at what the blonde did and how loud it was!

With that Lucas ran off at the verge of tears. He really didn't care that he hurt bowser he just needed to get out! As Lucas ran into his bedroom.

Ness in a French maid's outfit asked "Did you get Dedede yet?" He said with a feather duster and a frozen piece of steak in his hand.

"N-no ness just take off that outfit! I'm not even going to get to match you up with Dedede for a LONG while!" he said crying in his pillow

Ness was shocked and was about to get on Lucas for bailing until he heard him crying!

An instant pang of guilt hit the PSI boy's heart as he saw Lucas in misery.

"What's wrong Luke?" He said walking over to sit on his bed and place a hand on his back.

"Bowser said there's nothing between us!" he said still sobbing a bit

With that ness face became confused. "Why would the king say that?! You guys were doing so fine before,"ness said rubbing the back of his hat.

"I don't know…All I know is that it's over…" Lucas felt a pang of sadness just thinking of how so many people in his life left him….

_**Bowser P.O.V**_

*WHAM!* was the sound that was made as Lucas punched bowser across the face! Everyone in the room looked shocked at what the blonde did and how loud it was!

Bowser stood in shock in what just happened!

*Did blondie really punch me?!* He thought rubbing a paw over his muzzle.

He looked as the others just stared at the king rather shocked.

"Y-you ok?" Dedede asked the king

"Yeah yeah Blondie didn't really hurt me he does princess punches!" With that he and all except for Dedede laughed. But secretly inside that punch hurt emotionally and physically.

In his mind he knew he would have to give this blonde PSI user a visit later….

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS WAS AN AWESOME CHAPTER TO DO! THIS IS PROBABLY THE MOST SUSPENSEFUL CHAPTER YET. And please review review review!**


	5. Cliffhangers!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN SMASH BROS

_Claus come to your mother….you must be so exhausted…Come here Claus, The masked boy then started to look around as if he was looking for something. The masked man then proceeded to take the mask off_

_It was Claus! Lucas was dumbfounded at what he was seeing. He didn't know rather to cry, give the boy a hug, or what!_

_And before he could react the masked boy reached for his lightning sword and struck it at the boy!_

_The lightning hit the boy…only to reflect it back mortally wounding him.._

"_Im really glad you can be with me before the end," Claus said at near death._

_Now Lucas just stared at Claus as he talked to flint and then he passed away…..in Lucas arms._

"N-NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Lucas shrieked waking up from a pretty bad memory.

An alarmed Ness went to Lucas bed and asked "W-what's wrong Luke?"

Lucas couldn't answer the boy as he was in a hysteria of crying.

"C-CLAUS" was all the blonde could screech during his breakdown

Ness immediately knew the protocol and said "C'mon lets go outside, " He grabbed the blonde's hand

As they went out. They went into the backyard sunflower field. "Oh I forgot my arm bands I'll be back!" he said running into the house.

"_Lucas…._" A distant voice said.

Luca looked around and said with uncertainty "M-mom?" He clenched his fists tightly and kept them shut avoiding tears from spilling out

"_Hush my child there's no more need to grieve…..Me and your brother are in a better place. I must go as someone's approaching…" with that the hinawa spirit slowly faded away_

Lucas immediately felt better on getting the visit from his mom. But his mood turned sour real quick to see who approached

"Who are you talking to blondie?" Questioned a large koopa

"What do YOU want?" Lucas asked sneering at him. To be honest he wanted to punch the king's lights out right there.

The King gave the boy a glare but in all he just swiped the boy up and went off on his way.

Lucas tried in all his power to get out of the grip to the point where he tried to punch the king again but…The way Lucas was positioned unless he wanted a broken back punching was futile.

"We need to talk." He said gruffly as he was walking towards the elevator. Some smashers just looked as the king had the boy propped over his shoulder."

**MEANWHILE IN NESS P.O.V**

As Ness was running in the hallway as his friend needed his emotional support he ran straight into Dedede! Toppling over on top of him.

"Are you ok?" the king asked helping the boy up.

Ness Blushed quickly and ran off to the backyard. Only to see Lucas gone…

"I-I guess he solved it on his own.." Ness kicked at the dirt and went into the sunflowers to be honest he was a little depressed.

Ness laid in the sunflowers and took a nap hopefully that would help…

When ness woke up he was in the Dedede's room?!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: KEEP THE REVIEWS UP! AND THANKS FOR THE 479 VIEWS!**


	6. Sunflowers and Such

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own super smash bros. And this chapter will not feature Lucas or Bowser

Ness just sat in the bed surprised on what happened… _Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I Here?_

All Ness could do was be confused until the penguin appeared in the doorway.

"Oh you're okay!" Dedede chirped happily waddling over to the boy giving him a friendly pat on the back.

"What happened?" Ness asked. He was looking away from the king and blushing heavily due to the fact he was sitting in the king's bed.

"You see after you ran into me and then ran off, I decided to run after and see what was wrong and see if you were ok. But when I came to where you were you were passed out in a sunflower field." He replied eyeing the boy down. He saw how the boy was blushing and looking away.

"What's wrong with you boy?!" He asked.

"Are you sick?" Dedede asked stepping closer to analyze the boy

The two faces were inches away now. Ness's member was growing by the close contact

Ness said "Yes." He replied meekly

"Well what is it?" He asked

"Love sick," Ness answered. And with that ness leaned forward and made contact with the king's lips. The smell of the king was exhilarating. And each moment of the smooch Ness Blushed. He pulled away quickly sadly and jumped out the bed running to his room. In all honesty he was embarrassed! And the king probably is shocked and pissed!

As ness bolted to his room he shoved past plenty of smashers with concerned faces.

Ness quickly opened the door and shut it jumping into his bed

He buried his head into the pillow. As it slowly slinked down he groaned and rubbed his temples

As Ness was slowly about to pass out until a deep sleep He felt a beak slightly peck his cheek.

"H-huh?" Ness looked up in mid confusion as through bit blurriness it quickly cleared up as he saw the king standing in **HIS ROOM "**l-l-look Dedede im sorry I-I-I," "Sssh." He said softly taking the boy's hand gently and taking him out of his room…

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I LOVE REVIEWS THEY ARE GREAT. Now I loved making this chapter**_


	7. Love and War

**Author's Note**

**I don't own smash bros. EXTREME YAOI THIS CHAPTER AND EXTREME LEMON**

Dedede brought ness into his room and closed it shut behind him. "Come on the bed." He seductively demanded giving ness the bedroom eyes.

Ness did as the king demanded and sat on the bed blushing once again.

"So what was this about being love sick?" he questioned as he was VERY flattered and since the king was excited down there and ONLY ness could satisfy it

The king inched closer towards the boy his body heat radiating off to the boy as they were barely inches away.

"Well…when we had that multi man brawl and you fell on top of me it well…turned me on. A LOT." The capped boy replied blushing he was honestly nervous and shy at this moment.

The self-proclaimed king remembered that time almost instantly and blushed scratching the back of his head. Well, I have to admit something too, you turn me on also. In fact I think I like you more than food. And food is a high regard for me," Dedede explained "I wanted to pursue but it just seemed so wrong…But now I know I turn you on. It's another story. Dedede said as he leaned over and

Grabbed the boy as he slightly bended him back, closed his eyes and crashed lips with him. Beak to lips.

Ness's senses were going wild as the aroma of cologne and a tad bit of sea water from the king went in ness's nose. And it only exhilarated him more as he gave a tiny squeak which the king loved. As he continued on

Ness tried to gain control in the kissing but failed as the king leaned more forward making ness fall back. The king then brought out his tongue which demanded entrance into ness's mouth.

Ness parted his lips allowing the king's tongue to explore as the king had complete domination of this situation. The two tongues wrestled with Dedede's winning. Ness was tasting all the flavors of the king. The taste of minty toothpaste hit ness's mouth the kiss was getting deeper until ness pulled apart panting. He felt something filling up in his member.

"Um Dedede? Why does my…you know what feel like its filling up?" Ness asked blushing

As the king panted he said "It means you're ready to ejaculate…" He said blushing. But in the midst of it Dedede said "Let me help." With that he unbuttoned the boy's pants and drug it off. To the boy's constant blush and embarrassment. He pulled down the underwear which revealed the boy's 5 inch member. It was standing up tall and rock hard. The King then pushed the boy gently down on the bed and took a hold of the boy's member. He slowly stroked it up and down with a gloved hand. As the boy cringed and moaned at the touch the king continued and faster! The boy gave out a loud scream as he came. The white stuff slowly oozing out the boy's member and onto the king's glove. He knew he would have to wash it later but he personally didn't care.

"Ok now it's your turn to make me cum." He said giving the boy a mischievous smile.

The capped boy really didn't want to do anything stupid or steal the king's idea so he got up ushered a hand for the king to lie down. As he did Ness took it upon to pleasure him the only way he knew…

He took a hold of the penguin's 8 inch member Ness just looked in awe at how wide and how long it was! Ness then wrapped his mouth around dedede's dick and sucked. He bobbed his head up and down slowly at first. The king was loving it as he had a tight grip on the blankets. He also let out a loud moan. Ness took notice and went a bit faster and faster! The king gave out a loud scream and came! In ness's mouth…

Ness Immediately spat it out. "Why didn't you swallow?" he asked confused as the boy was spitting.

"I-I-I wasn't sure swallowing was a good idea." Ness explained rubbing the back of his cap

"Oh it's fine!" Dedede said.

"Want to take a shower?" he asked "If you don't the cum on you will get dry and start to stick." He explained

Ness said "Ok." Taking his hand and walking into the shower…

**LUCAS P.O.V**

Lucas was dropped down in the middle of the king's room and when that happened Lucas gave a glare. "What do you want you traitor?!" He said he wanted to just blast a pk love at him right there but the king didn't respond at first he just looked away he seemed a bit hurt and he wasn't trying to show it..

"Look Lucas. If anyone ever found out I was dating you they would never ever treat this king the same again and they would probably never treat YOU the same either." He retorted giving the boy a glare in return.

"And thanks for the punch Lucas..." he said rubbing his muzzle

Lucas felt a pang of guilt in his heart upon hearing this. The king was just trying to protect his and himself reputation! And Lucas helped by punching him in the face! But his mind veered and a question came.

"B-but even if that should happen shouldn't we fight them together? Fight against all the people who laugh and make fun of us. I mean we can do it and thrive in the end!" The boy hugged the king in the process.

"Alright, Alright your right my princess…" he said patting his head. With that he carried Lucas into his bed and he laid him down. Shortly after the king scooched Lucas and went in with him. Right now they only had each other to protect themselves from the world's disapproval and to be honest they both would die fighting.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER AND I WOULD LOVE REVIEWS: D**


	8. HappyNESS and Regret

**Author's Note: I DON'T I REPEAR DON'T OWN SMASH BROS**

_Lucas my bright sun….Please wake up. _A distant voice said as Lucas was sleeping. He heard the sound as it got a bit louder. Finally Lucas awoken from his slumber and opened his eyes. He tried to move but he was unfortunately unable too! _Lucas please heed my word, Sometimes Training isn't the answer. You just got to know when to relax at times. It really helps you become better with your abilities… _

"M-mom?" He sniffled seeing her spirit instantly made him feel well happy. _I can't stay the other is waking up…. _With that Lucas finally got the ability to move again and he reached out for hinawa's only spirit for her to disappear.

"Ngh Go back to sleep Blondie." He said wrapping a huge arm around Lucas effectively trapping him in place.

Lucas liked the warm feel of the king's slightly flabby arm against him it felt nice. Lucas took the king's arm in and slowly drifted off Back too sleep…

**NESS P.O.V **

_WE REALLY JUST MADE OUT, I JUST HAD ORAL WITH DEDEDE! _ Ness thought as Dedede took his hand and led him to the bathroom. He said something about the cum sticking onto him which is something he'd rather not have! So he went to the bathroom with Dedede and he shut the door behind him. He then unstripped all the way down to fully naked. The capped boy blushed as yes he did see his member but seeing his FULL naked body only made Ness want him more! So he decided to stop watching him and take off his clothes. He was going in the shower at separate time's right? So as Ness was now in the nude he walked over to the toilet to sit down only for a feathery hand to pull him in the shower! "UHM ERRR I UHH." He was now blushing a darker red. The heat in the shower was at a possible high! And the lustful tension was higher but the unexpected happened as Dedede said "You can wash me and I can wash you," He chirped giving the boy a rag. Ness then Just looked at the penguin confused but quickly understood…Wait won't I have to clean his member too! He covered his nose from a nosebleed and started to wash him...After a few minutes of blushful gropes and grabs of members. And washing each other down the two went to bed and quietly went to sleep.

**NO P.O.V**

Lucas was sleeping peacefully in bed until he felt a slight taps hit his face. He woke up to see the king tapping him "Hurry up Blondie we have to go! We're apparently scheduled for a match today!" To be honest Lucas grew to like the nickname Blondie…But he quickly snapped out of his mini trance and ran to the bathroom I have to get ready it'll take 5 minutes!

The Blonde ran in the bathroom and did a quick bird bath with a rag and put on his old regular clothes. To be honest it didn't reek really due to him well not doing any physical stuff like fighting. The boy then took his comb out of his pocket and combed it up to that familiar swirl and ran out the bathroom. With a swipe the king took Lucas hand and ran with him Lucas wasn't running as he was basically flying! He then proceeded into the elevator. The blonde was shaking his head trying to get rid of that whiplash feeling as he shook his head a bit, Lucas then this time just ran with the king to the smash room. Lucas panted for a second. He wasn't used to running this much! Lucas immediately saw Ness next to Dedede! "Oh hey Ness!" he stated giving the boy a smile

"Who do you have to fight today?" Lucas questioned. The Boy meagerly looked at the schedule and said "Donkey Kong…" He lowered his head as he knew he was going to lose… The Blonde was about to pat his back and reassure him but the Dedede interjected and patted the boy on the back "Don't worry Ness your PSI can beat that ape." He said giving the boy a grin. Ness Blushed and said "Thanks.." Lucas saw the blush and knew he would have to talk to ness later…But now wasn't a good time.

Lucas then walked past Ness to see who he would be fighting. And in clear caps and Bold it showed the name of the last person in the universe he would want to fight!

"_**BOWSER" **_Lucas froze up right there. Not moving a single inch. Bowser stomped over to the boy to see what was wrong, but once he saw the scheduled fight he instantly knew. So the two just stood there fear eating at BOTH of their hearts. It then rung out with a shrill screech at first before a deep male voice said Bowser vs. Lucas Final destination. Lucas and Bowser trudged over to the brawl arena and the familiar final destination came up.

**3,2,1 GO!**

With that said the two ran at each other and both grabbed tight. Bowser tried throwing the boy off stage but Lucas used the rope snake to hold on to the edge. He got back up kicking the king away. He ran towards as personally he didn't want to but he threw a pk fire! It effectively hit the king as he flew back. But he came slamming back down with his bowser bomb move and Lucas was sent flying!

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he was star ko'ed. In all honesty he was embarrassed! Lucas felt terrible that he lost that easily! When the simulation was off the boy zoomed out the door and ran off to the training room. He was beyond pissed due to the fact of how weak he looked. He heard a faint noise say "CONGRATULATIONS NESS!" but he took his mind off that as he went in the training room and sat. He slumped and banged the back of his head against the wall. The boy then heard someone say "Hey…" With that Lucas looked up to see a Charizard and A Lucario…He officially knew it probably was a bad idea to go to the training room…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I had a bit of the writer's block. Plus it would be really nice if you guys could fav the story and maybe review? BTW 794 VIEWS KEEP IT UP KEEP IT UP! **


	9. The Savior!

AUTHORS NOTE: I DON'T OWN SMASH BROS. AND THERE MAYBE some rape elements so if you're not comfortable turn away NOW

**BOWSER P.O.V**

The turtle slammed onto the blonde making him go WAYY past the blast line. While the turtle was about to go and give Lucas a good game handshake the boy ran off! "L-Lucas?" He tried to go for the boy but he went too far! And plus people crowded him saying "GOOD JOB BOWSER! WAY TO SLUG HIM!" So he just had to wait for now... The turtle watched as Ness went into the battlefield with Donkey Kong! The boy looked a bit nervous as he was shaking a bit. And it got worst as Donkey Kong was giving him a beat down! Until Dedede shouted "Come on Ness Are you going to let a monkey beat you?! Ness then just went full beast mode! The boy threw pk fire after pk fire! And when the ape thought he could counter Ness Swung his bat hard at the ape and sent him flying! When the ape tried to use his recovery move Ness Did a Quick meteor smash sending the ape down with a loud *SMASSSHH!*

The Ape spoke his native monkey language and gave his hand out for the boy to shake. Ness being a good sport shook. As Ness exited the arena Bowser gave the boy a pat on the back "Congratulations PSI GUY!" Ness chuckled and said "Y-yeah PSI guy." Then Bowser Watched as Dedede Sneaked up behind the boy and raised him in the air hugging him "Congrats My Little Warrior!" He said as he nuzzled the boy. Ness just blushed and stammered. As that incident was going on he heard a very faint voice of Lucas. It got louder and louder! It screamed Help... The King then Proceeded to run off!

**LUCAS P.O.V**

Lucas asked "Do you need to use the training room?" He asked the Pokémon. He was a bit hesitant on rather to stay in here...

"No…" The Lucario said in a deep seductive growl. NOW Lucas was in deep panick! As The Lucario closed the door... And the charizard said "We know what you've done with bowser you little fag!" The Charizard said with a sinister smile as he loomed over the boy. "And now we're going to have to teach you a lesson," The Lucario gruffly said. Now the Lucario and Charizard were about a few feet away from the boy! And before Lucas could react by running away or screaming help the Charizard lunged and tackled the boy successfully keeping him down!

"P-Please Let Me Go! W-we can still be friends just let me go!" He said wiggling as the charizard had the boy's arm pent behind his back. The Charizard said "No way. Accept your fate..." He said as the charizard brought out his tongue and licked the boy's cheek. The tongue felt a bit tad warm for the boy as he licked. Lucas now just silently cried. Tears spilling down his cheeks _I can't Believe I'm about to be raped right now! _He thought crying more as now Bowser won't even be the one take his virginity away! It would be lost in a three way! He cried more and with the power of telepathy he cried "HELP!" he hoped someone heard…

The Charizard's flame breath was hitting the boy's neck. And Lucas just shivered at it he was not enjoying this! B-but feeling himself get hard just made the boy cry harder. He knew it wasn't because he loved them or any of that. It was because well. They were trying to have sex with him! Lucas himself was hating every moment! Then the Lucario ripped the boy's shirt and pants off. He then looked down to see the small bulge. It wasn't full hard but it was there! "You really are a little whore aren't you?" Barked the Lucario as he gave a sinister grin and pressed his furry yellow body against the boy. "P-please I beg of you stop..." The boy said as even do this was turning him on more it wasn't in a good way! The Lucario Barked "SHUT UP!" as the Lucario pressed lips with the boy! The boy closed his mouth as he as trying his hardest to make this a TERRIBLE kiss. The Charizard was now pressing his boner against the boy. This was certainly becoming worse!

And now to make it terrible the Lucario tried frenching the boy but the boy refused! Keeping his lips shut and teeth clenched tight. The Lucario roared in anger and Punched the boy in the stomach. "AACK!" He said as it winded him! And the boy's teeth and lips were now unclenched. The Lucario then proceeded to French the boy successfully. The Boy was hating this a lot! Lucas thought there was no hope…Until he saw the locked door break down! The King's eyes scanned the area. Looking past the sandbag he saw…Lucario…Charizard….AND LUCAS?! The blonde's eyes looked red and It already looked Like he's been crying! The King immediately ran towards the Lucario and yanked him off throwing him to the side.

"STAY BACK!" the charizard said. "Get any closer and I'll Burn his face off…" He gave a sinister grin and made fire protrude from his mouth. The Blonde knew it was his chance! To run! Lucas yanked one arm away and threw a pk fire at the Pokémon's face! He then ran over to bowser and went behind him like a scared little child. The Koopa Proceeded to walk towards the charizard and give an earth shattering "ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" the charizard AND the lucario quickly scampered…

The Boy now just cried. From sadness and joy! Tears spilling each second…He really doesn't know what to do anymore…_Just Like when he had to fight claus. _The boy just cried some more letting it all out. The croaking sobbing grew louder and harder. It was like his glottis brought in a huge amount of air as he was swallowing tears. Lucas felt his body slide as the king held him and rocked back and forth. The boy felt a bit better in his arms. But it still felt traumatizing to almost be raped! He knew that his mind could possibly get rid of the trauma due to the fact he didn't get inserted into or even have his underwear off! But it's going to take some time to heal….Because honestly he thought he should have just listened to his mother and bail on training. He cried harder and harder at that _HOW COULD I BE SO DUMB! _He felt a pat on his head as Bowser said "Ssssh." "It's ok." He said giving the boy a tighter hug. Lucas just knew he couldn't tell ANYONE about this. EVER. He quickly took it back as he knew he was going to tell on the Lucario and Charizard. And hopefully get them **BANNED **from the tournament.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I updated late it was just really hard thinking of something for this chapter! Now Review Favorite and Follow! Also Follow Me  
><strong>


	10. Lava Springs?

**Author's Note: Sorry For not updating for a LONGGG while I got caught up in life! But never mind that here's the next part of THE DARE**

Bowser slowly picked Lucas up to his feet to stand. Lucas stood shakily with wobbly knees looking left to right frantically through sore eyes. He cried for the past 20 minutes. The king then walked the boy out. A few smasher were wondering why it looked like Lucas been crying?! Or why Bowser was walking him out. But they left it alone as they continued talking to one another.

After what seemed forever they finally made it Lucas room…

Lucas said shakily but a bit worried "W-what If they-"Lucas was cut off as bowser shushed the boy "Look Lucas You have nothing to worry about. Lucario nor Charizard know where your room is. And besides. We could just report them to the hand as soon as tomorrow. So they won't even BE in the tournament. With a quick wink Bowser walked off. As Bowser Let Lucas thought _Did He just…That's exactly what I was thinking to do! _He shrugged it off as he went in his room before he could even close the door good a frantic Dedede came and barged in! "L-Lucas I need your help! Honestly Lucas really didn't feel like helping anyone after what the heck just happened to him but he pushed it to the side and asked worriedly "W-what is it?" "Ness is missing!" Dedede screeched. "Alright Alright calm down." Lucas said placing a hand on the penguin's back. "Now where did you last see him? Did he tell you anything about leaving?"

"Well yeah he said something about playing baseball outside. So I let him be. But I noticed he forgot his baseball! So when I went to go outside and give him the ball the only thing out there was his fallen bat, and his cap. Just lying there on the ground." Dedede explained, "It isn't like ness to just leave his hat or his bat like that." Lucas grabbed the king's gloved hand and stood him up "C'mon lets go find ness! The two began to run out the door when Lucas ran into Ike!

"O-oh there you are Lucas! I been needing to tell you…Keep yourself safe. Don't go out alone. A lot of weird kidnappings have been happening lately in the mansion. Even strong kid fighters like toon link are disappearing. So I advise you stay indoors and around trusted adults." Oh I also wanted to say…Charizard wanted me to give you this tape." With that he left absentminded to what could be on that tape. As Lucas put the tape in the tv Lucas sat down. Soon Dedede also sat down. The tape began to play...

"**Lucas! So you decided to watch the tape." Said the charizard on the TV. "That was a very smart thing for you to do…" "Lucas you're in deep water right now." He said with an evil grin. Next to him was a wiggling brown potato bag. "You see Lucas…If you even THINK to report me or Lucario then there's going to be 3 less kids in the mansion…And if you're not on full guard it'll be 4 Less Kids." With that it was static as it was cut off…But it showed something else! Probably more frightening than the threat. A Capless Ness's face appeared on the skin! He looked a bit charred. As his shirt and pants were ripped. He looked like he was going to pass out at any second! But through a bit of a slur he said **_**"S-someon-*Cough* "anyone….Help. He's going to kill me if you- It then shut off." The whole TV turned off. As well as the power in the house! **_

Terrified shrieks could be heard from the rest of the rooms! But Lucas heard one familiar shriek…It sounded like…THE ICE CLIMBERS! Lucas tried navigating to their room but his door was unluckily locked. Dedede just sat there as he didn't know whether to be mad, worried, or scared right now. Dedede asked "What's going on over there Lucas?!" "Someone locked the door from the outside!" He yelled back. "What! That's impossible!" Dedede exclaimed waddling to the door and giving it a good hard yank! The door opened but a blue mist fumed out the door. "That's aura…" Lucas said.

The blue mist then evaporated as Lucas and Dedede ran to the ice climber's room. "Ice climbers are you o-"Lucas stopped in mid-sentence as he approached their room. No one was in there...

Lucas looked around a bit..."No one in the mansion just leaves their door wide open like that. Yeah unlocked but not just open…" He saw the window wide open as the hanged curtains moved with the wind." "Dedede…" "Yeah?" He replied.

"Me and you are going to have to go on a little adventure." Lucas said

"Pack your things. Anything that you need." "We're going to have to find a charizard!"

"Doesn't charizard stay in this mansion too?" Dedede asked.

"No….in that tape he was in a different location plus smashers can leave for as long as they like.." Lucas explained.

"Ok well let's at least Charizard's and Lucario's room before we run off and do that."

"Well alright.." He gulped. As they first went to Charizard's room…It was COMPLETELY empty.

But on the door there was a note... all it said was ** Sorry! I'm not currently here in the smash mansion as the tournament is over for now. But I will be back when the next one starts! **

Lucas knew the next major tournament would be in probably the next year!  
>"FUCK!" he yelled giving a hard kick to the wall. Dedede grabbed the boy's shoulders and said "Calm down." "We'll just beat Lucario into telling us his whereabouts." Dedede said calmly<p>

"How could you be so calm when you know that your boyfriend's life is on the risk?!" Lucas yelled coldly. But immediately felt bad for saying it. The king said nothing…but he said "Because I actually want to find him. Not get caught up in my own anger. I can take it out once we find him." He retorted. The boy was silent but they walked towards Lucario's room. "Lucario!" Lucas basically shouted as he kicked the door open! A familiar blue mist fumed from the door as it opened.. "Oh So you grew some balls now you littl-," Lucario began to retort until Dedede said "HEY! This is no time for name calling! We're here to ask you Lucario do you know where charizard usually goes when he posts that note on his door."

The Lucario now get nervous as his palms got sweaty. He fiddled with his paws and with his head down he said shakily "I can't tell you that."

"WELL YOU BETTER START SNITCHING OR YOU'RE GETTING A BEATING BUDDY!" Dedede yelled bringing out his hammer barely inches away he was ready to just grab the Lucario's throat and just murder him! Lucas really didn't want too but he held Dedede back a bit. "D-dude remember! We just want to know where he is. Murdering him won't help." "But PSI will." He said prepping pk thunder launch.

"WAIT!" The Lucario said. "Honestly I have no idea where he is. He just told me to lock your door with aura. But I do know…the boss may be at the Lava Spring There's a secret passageway in the backyard to get there.. It's a LONG AND I MEAN LONG walk to get there. And you may die before you even get to him." He chuckled and said "In fact I'd like to see you die so let me take you guys too it." Lucario said "Wait. I have to pack." Lucas and Dedede said in usion. They walked out the room to pack their belongings and food. They came back 30 minutes later With the Lucario there outside. He ripped a few patches of grass to show the underground cavern! It seemed a tad bit unnervingly warm. As the heat licked at the two's faces they went into the cave. And the Lucario quickly then put the patches back to hide it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG SO THIS IS HOW I PLAN TO REPAY YOU GUYS FOR WAITING SO LONG! THIS IS TECHNICALLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER! About 1400 words! Review Review Review!**


End file.
